Let's 'Play'
by Sora Yuuki Uchilen
Summary: Bel is bored, Fran doesn't know what to do about it, so they go play with Mammon. BelXFranXMammon. Lemon. Sorry if any of the characters are ooc


"Froggy~"

"What?"

"The prince is bored. Entertain me."

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"...Stuff."

"Like?"

"Stuff that you do."

"...Eh?"

"Fine. I'm not doing anything...Just bothering some people on the internet."

"Ah."

"Some people are idiots."

"...ok?"

"Like this guy, he keeps asking if I'm a guy or girl."

"Both."

"I said that, they don't believe me."

"Say Hermaphrodite."

"They're to dumb to know what that means."

"Alright then."

"Yeah, they aren't smart."

"...Hm."

"What?"

"Nothing. Like I said, the prince is bored."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Thats why I came to the frog."

"Well I don't know what to do..."

"..." Bel sat on the floor.

"Hehehe...They all just lost the game!"

"Yay." Bel threw a knife boredly at the frog.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Let's do something."

"Like?"

"I don't know. The frog can choose."

"You're the one who wants to do something."

"Find something we can do or I'm going to go bother Mammy."

"You're mean."

"Well lets do something!"

"I'll do what you tell me to, so you pick something!"

"Hmmmm...How about lemon?"

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nevermind, froggy."

"You could explain it."

"Anime computer talk for sex."

"...Oh...Sure, that sounds fun."

"We dont have to, I can always go bother Mammy if your too busy."

"No! I'm not busy!"

"Ushishi! Why don't we go see Mammy?"

"Why?"

"I have an idea. C'mon." He got up and began to walk out the room.

Fran quickly followed him.

"Does the froggy like Mammy?"

"Define like."

"Like, crush or sexually attracted like."

"Um...I don't know. Why do you want to know?"

"Curious~ Tell me."

"I don't know my feelings for him."

"...eh?"

"I am unsure of how much I like him."

"I'm not going to get mad if you do, I just want to know."

"I honestly don't know!"

"Alright alright. Well, the prince is really bored, and wants to play~"

"Play what?"

"Sex froggy. Pay attention." He knocked on a door.

"Oh...sounds...fun."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nonthing."

"If the frog doesnt want to, just say."

"No, I am fine. We can do this."

"...Froggy isnt comfortable with this, is he?"

"Not really, but I'll do it."

"If froggy no want to, then we won't."

"No it's fine."

"Alright~ I owe the froggy for this then."

"Okay."

Bel knocked on door.

Mammon opened the door. "...what do you guys want?"

"Bel-senpai said he wanted to play."

"...play?"

"I don't get what he means, but I agreed so he owes me one."

"..Fran, he wants to 'play'. Think about it for a second."

Fran thought. "...Nope, still got nothing."

He looked at Bel. "...I don't think I'm up for a threesome tonight."

"I get it now!"

"Ushishi! The frog finally gets it! Please Mammy? I'll owe you one too." He frowned, thinking about all the money he could get. "Fine."

"Can we go in?"

He opened the door wider. "Come on in."

Fran walked in with Bel following behind him.

"Does froggy wanna be bottom or a top?"

"Um...What?"

"Ushishi! Does froggy want to be the Uke or a seme."

"I guess I'll be uke...If you don't mind."

"Not at all. I was hoping for it." Mammon sat on his bed. "Fran come here."

Fran walked over to him.

Mammon pulled him into his lap. "So how are you?"

"I'm good...What about you?"

"Fine. Bel tells me you've been acting werid everytime I'm mentioned."

"Hm...No, I don't."

"Alright." He kissed him softly.

Fran blushed and kissed him back.

He pullled back seeing that. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. why?"

"You blushed pretty hard at a little kiss. I thought you were claimed already?"

"I was...I don't know why I blushed."

Mammon kissed him harder.

Fran blushed harder

He pulled back again. "See?"

"I don't know why I'm doing that!"

"Ushishi! Froggy has a crush on Mammy~!"

"...I do?"

"Looks like it~" Mammon shrugged and wrapped his arms around him tighter.

Fran blushed again. "I guess I go have a crush on Mammy."

Mammon shrugged and kissed him hard.

Fran kissed him back, and grinded his hips against Mammons.

He grabbed his hips and tapped him on the back of the head. "Be nice." He bit his bottom lip.

Fran parted his lips slightly.

Mammon slipped his in slowly, rubbing it against Fran's gently.

Fran moaned lightly.

He explored the area more thoroughly, sliding his hands up his shirt.

Fran grabbed his shirt and pulled it off.

Mammon began to bite and suck at his neck.

"M-mammon! Th-that feels g-good!"

"Anything you want me to do?" He bit hard enough to draw blood.

"A-anything."

He stroked Fran's hardness through his pants. "Your very obidient."

Fran jumped a bit. "Only today."

"Frog is always obidient." Bel corrected.

Fran stuck his tounge out at Bel.

"Ushishi! Keep that in or I'll have to make it stay in."

"You'll have to make it stay in."

Bel walked over and kissed him hard, shoving his tongue in his mouth as Mammon rubbed his length slowly.

Fran let the two do whatever they wanted.

Mammon went faster, and Bel moved to biting his neck hard.

Fran moaned.

"Froggy, please Mammy. He looks like he's straining~"

"What does he want me to do?"

Bel pushed his head down into Mammy's lap. "Guess~"

Fran pulled Mammons pants and boxers off with one hand, and grabbed his erection with the other.

Mammon moaned, arching his back into Fran's touches. Bel spooned Fran from behind him and stroked him hard.

Fran started to suck on Mammons tip.

"F-fran harder!"

Fran took him deeper.

Mammon moaned loudly.

Fran kept going as hard as he could.

Mammon arched his back and moaned loudly as he came.

Fran coughed a bit, but swallowed everything in his mouth.

"S-sorry." Mammon panted, falling backwards on the bed..

"It's okay."

Bel lifted Fran up and laid him on the bed. "How is Froggy doing?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"Very excited!" He straddled the frog, kissing him hard.

Fran kissed him back with a bit of force.

"Ushishi!" Mammon regained himself and crawled behind Fran, placing him on his lap.

Fran squirmed around a bit until he got comfortable.

"Are you ready Fran?"

He nodded.

Mammon stuck a finger in, as well as Bel.

Fran had no reaction.

"Ushishi! The frog's loose~" Mammy stuck two more in.

He was a bit uncomfortable. "Not my fault."

"Alright, let's go." Bel thrusted into Fran.

"Thanks for the warning!"

"Ushishi!" Bel went harder.

"Meanie!"

"It's not like your not enjoying it."

"..."

"Ushishi!" Mammon slid in slowly.

"Okay, now it hurts!"

Mammon moaned, burrying his head in his neck.

Fran started to move his hips a bit.

Mammon went harder.

Fran saw white and moaned loudly.

Bel and Mammon went in time, much harder.

Fran couldn't say anything, all he could do was moan.

Mammon sucked at his neck as Bel kissed him hard.

Fran was in exctasy, not even able to think straight.

"Ushishi!" Mammon reached around and stroked him roughly.

Fran was close to the edge.

"L-let it out!" Mammon panted.

Fran came with a moan that was almost a scream.

"Ushishi! Good froggy~"

Fran mummbled something inaudiable.

All three of them colapsed on the bed and went to sleep.


End file.
